Instructor
by VelocitaMachi
Summary: IS development has soared in the last few years. Governments are now working on generation five prototypes but the very genius who created them, Tabane Shinonono, is always ahead of them without anyone being able to outsmart and catch her. But will the developments of these new IS's bring peace and sports? Or will they be used for pain and war?
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello peeps. Velocita here with yet another story. Of course with the help of my good friend Gordon. For those who know my Dimension jumpers story, the second book is out. Also another one of my books that I've been working on is also out. Anyways enjoy the story how I usually do it, with OC's.)**

* * *

 **\- Prologue -**

IS development has soared in the last few years. Governments are now working on generation five prototypes but the very genius who created them, Tabane Shinonono, is always ahead of them without anyone being able to outsmart and catch her. But will the developments of these new IS's bring peace and sports? Or will they be used for pain and war? Of course the terrorist group phantom task who uses IS's for terrorism is still at large.

* * *

A normal day was as normal as it can get in the ministry of defense. Not that it was normal at all. No, It was nothing compared to normal. People were scrambling hectically and the commander was barking out orders, "Shut those IS's down!"

"Sir! Our unmanned IS's aren't taking the orders!" An operator shouted.

"Then use the self destruct safety measure!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"They aren't taking our commands! THey're completely out of control!"

"Then find out what caused it and figure out where they are heading! Send the manned IS's to intercept!" The commander continued to bark while operators frantically worked their jobs. The commander watched the multitude of screens and views from the onboard camera's that they managed to get into on the hacked IS's.

Instead of it's normal blue hue the room then flashed to red. "What just happened?!" The commander shouted in anger.

"We were just locked out of our controls! We can't contact backup or call national emergency!" Another operator called in fright.

"What are our IS's targets!?" The commander asked.

A worker then frantically manned his station before gasping. "What is it operator? Answer me!"

"Sir... They're targeting the ice caps."

"The ice caps?" He wondered before it dawned on him and he looked down in grimace. "Order a national emergency and call for backup."

"Sir I told you we have no control over our systems and we can't do anything." The operator sighed.

"Then we can only hope for a miracle." The commander shook his head before looking back up at the screens in hope. They watched in despair as the ice caps came into view. One of the unmanned IS camera's then cut out.

"The heck? None of our forces are even close!" The commander exclaimed confused.

Soon more camera's cut out while the others showed explosions. Soon only one camera was left and the IS started to back away from the ice caps and it's attackers.

"What is that thing? What nationality?" The commander asked.

"Unknown. It's an IS but there's no nationality and the core isn't listed." One of the operators said in awe at what was on the last camera. The IS's pilot was helmeted and the pilot's body was completely coveref in armor but they could tell it had a pilot and that it was an IS. The IS itself was painted in a pitch black color which was pretty easy to see in the daytime. It also covered it's pilot completely and seemed bulky, but sleek, streamline, and aerodynamic. The operators quickly took pictures of this unknown IS before it shot down the last unmanned IS and the camera's completely cut out.

* * *

 **\- A Few days later -**

The Ministry of defense commander then walked onto the stage after a speech. He then quieted down the talkative reporters, "Ladies and gentlemen. I the commander of the Ministry of Defense would like to report and ask something. A few days ago all of our unmanned IS's were hacked and deployed. Their target was the ice caps but if it weren't for thos one unknown IS then major cities and most of the world would likely be drowning." He then showed a picture of the IS that saved them.

Reporters gasped in awe and some attempted to ask questions before the commander continued, "We would like to find who the pilot of this IS is and if it is unmanned then I wish to know who made this IS which we shall name the Black Hero. The reward for finding this IS will be ten millions dollars. If anyone has any information then please report it. That will be all." The commander then walked off stage, being swarmed by reporters. With the reward number, everyone hoped that it would draw the Black Hero out but nothing came.

* * *

 **\- Two years later -**

'How did I get here? Why am I even here? These are the questions I ask every once in a while.'

'More like every single day. But I decide not to question it.' A teen sighed as he looked at the towering buildings ahead of him. His phone buzzed and he then took it out of his pocket to answer it, "Yes?"

"Ah, Simeron. Have you arrived safely?"

"Yes I have."

"With the package I presume?"

"Despite weight inconveniences. Yes." Simeron sighed as he observed his surroundings.

"Good, good. Well I have more work to do. I trust you can navigate and know what to do by yourself?" The other end asked.

Simeron shook his head in annoyance, "I do hope so."

"Don't worry. Just go hide in the bushes and chirp and make some friends." He replied.

"I told you not to joke about that!" Simeron growled. The other end only laughed. The laughter then died down, "Alright. I have more business to do. Good luck Simeron."

The call then cut off and the teen pocketed his phone. He then looked at the reasonably sized crate next to him. 'I can't leave it here either. Oh well.' Simeron thought as he then continued to push the crate to the side and then sit atop it.

"Someone will report me i'm sure. Or the camera's will pick me up." He mused while watching the sky. While watching the great blue sky he heard footsteps and he then turned into the direction they came from.

It looked to be one of the students at the academy. Simeron checked the two crates he was sitting on before she responded, "Alright who are you? You aren't here to spy on us or do anything you're not supposed to are you?"

Simeron sighed at how dense this person was, "Is that really the first assumption you come up with?! If I were trying to spy I wouldn't be out in the open like this!" He then jumped off of his crate and checked the contents before sitting back on top of them.

The student then summoned a weapon and pointed it at him, "Alright then. What's inside the crate?"

"Huh?" Simeron was confused on this action.

"What's in the crate?" The student continued to pry.

"Nothing you need to know about. And it sure of heck ain't for you!" Simeron remarked.

"Then I will have to use force." The girl growled as she continued to point her weapon.

"Hey now! It's not a bomb or anything like that. Trust me!"

"Like hell i'd do that!"

"Alright! Alright! Jeez. Just please don't attack me or my cargo." Simeron put his hands in front of him.

The student only scoffed. Simeron continued to be stared down before he sighed in defeat, "It's something i'm supposed to deliver. It's not like I have a choice of being here or not."

"You're staying here?" She growled in disgust.

"Yep. That is completely correct."

She scoffed again, "Males can't pilot IS's."

"Ah, ah, ah." Simeron then waved his finger, "There was a third gen pilot I believe that was male. Although that was a while ago saying we are on gen five prototypes now. Even if I can't pilot a IS doesn't mean I can't fight them."

The student growled at her mistake and how he outsmarted her, "Trying to fight an IS is like a bazooka in a spork fight."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows." Simeron chuckled.

"Well you'll never defeat me! After all I have connections to people who give me the best gear and i'm the daughter of the top tier IS developer MCI. Mech Central Inc. Lemino Acrux, daughter of Coshai Acrux. But of course you wouldn't know that." Lemino said proudly and stern.

Simeron nodded, "Coshai Acrux. Of course I know him. Has two daughters and three sons. Never really got the names though."

"How did you?!" Lemino then exclaimed, ready to attack. A chime then echoed across the outdoors.

Simeron chuckled, "Well time for you to hit the deck and start working. As for me I shall go find where I'm supposed to be." The student growled before desummoning her IS and running towards the main building. Simeron chuckled again before checking the contents of the crates again, making sure they were safe.

 **\- Class-05 -**

Lemino sat down in her seat right before the teacher came in. The teacher then took attendance of everyone and made sure they were here. The teacher then addressed the class, "Alright student. We will be having a new instructor teaching you on using IS's. So please treat him well. Any questions?"

One of the students in the back of the class then raised her hand, "Um, teach. You said him. Don't you mean _her?_ "

"I assure you its a guy." The teacher said. Lemino wasn't anything but suspicious. The teacher then turned and started the class after no more questions were present. Lemino didn't really do much saying her grades were so good but took notes where it was needed. Instead of that she fiddled with the desk electronics and found other things that interested her. Soon the bell chimed once more and everyone filed out of the room

'Off to change for the next class.' She sighed as she then went to the locker room to change into her IS suit. She then put on the white camouflage colored suit and filed outside with the others to start the class. The students then filed into rows in straight lines to confront the teacher. "Alright girls, Today we will have a new instructor who will be teaching you more on how to control your IS. Please welcome him." The teacher introduced as a person then walked up.

Exclamations then arose as the instructor walked up. Lemino wasn't quite sure how to react as he then spoke, "Alright quiet down. My name is Simeron Kanzo and I shall be your instructor from now on. Any objections?"

No one spoke before Lemino stepped up, "You're a male. You can't even pilot an IS so what makes you think you are eligible to train us?"

"You doubt me?" Simeron asked

"Why wouldn't I? You can't pilot an IS so what use would you even be?"

"Just because I have no IS doesn't mean I can't train pipsqueaks like you." Simeron explained, somewhat insulting her. "If you aren't happy then what are you going to do?"

Lemino glared and got back in line. Simeron then chuckled, "I do have a solution though. How bout a bet?"

"I don't see how gambling would help." She glared.

"Well if you don't want me here then here's a deal. We're to duel. You win, I go. I win, then you'll just have to put up with me. After all I have no protection so it should be easy right?"

"I'm not stupid." She said bluntly, "Considering your build you have a class three IS correct? You'll be decimated."

Simeron shrugged, "Well if you change your mind then feel free." He then turned as he started the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Lemino chuckled as he started the class, knowing that she made him feel like an idiot. But that was far from what he felt. Simeron then turned to address the group of girls, "Alright. Who here can tell me how many classes of IS's there are, which category are those classes placed in, and which types there are."

Lemino hoped that someone else would answer for once and it seemed it would come true but she also hoped that the person would get it remotely correct. THe student then spoke, "Uhm. Ten classes?"

"Correct. Now which categories are there of classes. Like which is meant for training and what is meant for sport combat. If anyone wishes to assist then please do." Simeron said but no one answered. Lemino was somewhat annoyed by

"There are ten classes, Class one and above are training models while class five and above are competitive models. Now can anyone say what different types there are?" He continued to ask.

The instructor sighed again, "There are multiple different types but at least name three."

still no answers. Lemino was likely able to answer this but she stayed quiet. Simeron then sighed and looked at the ground before looking back at the group, "There's close range, medium range, long range, multi role, prototypes, training, and personal. I'm sure there are more but those are the main types." Everyone then nodded their heads in understanding. Even Lemino was surprised at his knowledge.

He then started to pace back and forth along the line with the teacher watching, "Now can anyone tell me the weaknesses of each type. You can choose which type to explain the weaknesses of."

One of the students raised her hand, "Well close range IS's are exactly as said, they can't attack unless they are close to their enemies. While long range can fight at a distance but can't fight when they are closed in on. Medium range is more of a balanced type like the multi role."

"Quite so. Now can someone explain the weaknesses of training types?"

Lemino then decided to speak, "They can't be used in combat and are honestly quite weak. Not only that they are highly visible for some have bright colors."

"Sure they are weak but that doesn't mean they can't fight. They can actually be the key role of changing the tides of battle." Simeron corrected.

Lemino questioned this as Simeron continued to explain, "Just because something is weak doesn't mean they can't take down the strong. Hence one soldier can use his imagination to make the enemy think it's a whole army and surrender to him."

She then smiled at this. At least he had a sense of humor. A student then raised her hand for a question, "Is it true that one man can take down an army like that?"

Simeron thought for a bit, "It's possible but it's extremely hard. Especially if they don't have anything to help them with doing so like an IS. It all comes down to the mind basically."

Lemino sighed, he wasn't Sun Tzu so why was he lecturing about this? Simeron then turned to the teacher, "Do we have access to the training units?"

The teacher only nodded in response. SImeron then turned back to the group, "Alright. Now for the real stuff, Suit up!"

While the other students scattered to get in their own training units, Lemino summoned her IS from it's closed form. She then waited for the others to gather in while the instructor observed. "Now. There is one thing that most to every single one of you have in common." Simeron then spoke.

"And what would that be? That we are all female?" Lemino asked sarcastically.

Simeron shook his head, "You all rely on the IS too much. Anyone mind volunteering so I can demonstrate?"

A student stepped up to challenge the instructor in her IS and was taken out immediately from him diving under the rushing IS and then jumping up onto the pilot which in a normal situation would mean defeat or death. More students attempted to prove the instructor wrong only to get defeated. Soon all of the students were exhausted and Lemino put away her IS. All of it except for her choice of weapon, her close range sword.

"Change your mind?" Simeron asked.

Lemino pointed her blade, "Nah. I just want to see your combat skills saying you can take an IS."

He only shrugged, "Eh why not. It's not like-" Simeron was then cut off from Lemino lunging at him, only to dodge her attack at temporarily trip her and land a counter attack. Lemino then turned around after his counter attack to attack once more, Simeron waiting. She then slammed the blade into his chest, sending him flying. But what she didn't realize is that Simeron dodged the blade and grabbed the long hilt of her sword. He then pulled the sword out of her hands and had her trip onto the sand. He then bought the sword around and raised it in attack.

She then quickly rolled out of the way, standing up to face the instructor. But instead of being able to face him her own sword tip was pointed at her neck. Any further and there would be blood. "Hey one question. Do you have a rear view mirror?"

"Hm?" Lemino then quickly summoned another weapon and slapped her sword out of the way. A rubber dart then impacted with his head, the sword slicing air instead of through her neck. This didn't faze him however as he then threw the sword behind him like a boomerang as it impacted with the IS behind him.

He then stood up straight, "Well that will conclude class for today. Points for noticing a teammate was in trouble and helping. Good job now off to class." The students nodded as they then put the IS's back in the hanger and prepared for the next class.

Simeron then asked Lemino a question before she left, "Hey. Your IS is one of the strongest correct?"

She only nodded in response. Simeron then asked another question, "And what class is it?"

"It's a class ten. Why do you ask?" Lemino questioned the instructor.

"Well saying that I, someone who doesn't have an IS, is able to go up against you, I was expecting something a bit more. Who else has gone up agains you and has been able to corner or defeat you?" Simeron asked.

"In championships I usually come first. I've been a representative a few times so... Yea."

"I see. Anyone else besides that?" He continued to ask.

Lemino then thought for a while on this, "Well there is someone who I trained with when I was younger. My father chose him to train me and I'd say it was a big help. I haven't defeated him and I do wish to do that but he disappeared and hasn't come back ever since."

"I see. Anywho, you should continue onto class before you're late." Simeron said as he then walked in a different direction. Lemino only took a glance back before going to the locker room to change and then heading to the next class. 'The instructor was quite weird but he seemed like a good guy.' She thought as she continued to rush through the halls. Sitting down once more she prepared for the class and the teacher then walked in. It was almost halfway through class when the alarm blared and the window shutters closed.

"All instructors and those with personal units head to launch. Repeat, all instructors and those with personal units head for launch." The PA crackled.

The teacher then turner to Lemino, "Well you know what homework is, go on." Lemino nodded and stood up as she headed out to the launch pad. Once again she headed back to the locker room to get ready. She then rushed through the dim lit halls before she got to the launchpad and summoned her IS. She noticed Simenon on the sidelines, watching and waiting. Shaking her head she went up to the instructor to ask what was going on, "Um what exactly were we summoned for?"

The commander then turned to reply, "We're not quite sure but we should be briefed about it in a few seconds."

And just as the commander said that green huds popped up besides their ears and started to speak, "Alright people. We have an unknown IS heading our way. It is unknown which nationality it's from or if it's manned. Everyone please use extreme caution when engaging for we do not have any idea of what this IS looks like or it's abilities. You are cleared for launch."

"Alright girls lets get out there!" The commander said as the squadron then took off out of the hangar while Simeron watched from the end of the runway. Simeron hovered behind the rest. She was a class ten but she was only there as a support for the instructors were supposed to do everything.

"Target spotted!" Someone said as everyone looked at the notification which showed a picture of a black IS heading towards them. Everyone then readied their weapons in defense, ready to shoot down the unknown IS.

"It can't be the black hero can it?" One person asked. Even Lemino suspected this but they had no time to think or talk as the first member was slammed into and immediately taken out as she tumbled to the ground. Lemino then aimed with her guns and prepared to shoot but couldn't as the unknown IS slammed into another member, also taking her out. This was when she fired and landed every single shot without a miss.

"You're surely dead from a class ten!" She smirked but it was short lived as she was then primed the target and rushed at by the IS. She the quickly summoned her sword only for the rouge to quickly stop and soar upwards before it dove back down, effectively knocking the sword away and downing Lemino. She then watched in despair while falling as the rouge continue to smash through the instructor's forces. Her engines sputtered as she continued to fire her weapons to try and draw the attention of the rouge before her engines started back up. She then chasef after the rouge before more instructors were downed.

Or what was left of them. The IS continued to smash through their forces, sending them all to the ground. Lemino fired another volley to try and take down the IS, but instead her shots were deflected right back at the group. Not expecting this, the whole group was then shot down and the all crashed into the dirt ground of the arena. The rouge then descended to take a final shot and finish them. One of the students with a personal IS then stood up and charged at the black rouge only to get launched back from a shot. From this her IS then dispersed back into it's closed form and she was knocked out on the hard ground.

The rouge then raised it's weapon once more to deal the finishing blow. Lemino then used one of her hidden cannons that few knew about and struck its head, making the IS fall to the ground. But that didn't stop it at all. No, the rouge then stood up and turned back around to face them, especially Lemino. No one could help but notice that it's head was at an inhuman angle and the neck was sparking. Lemino then pulled the trigger while aiming at the neck to deal the finishing blow to the unmanned IS. But nothing came out of her barrels and her HUDs flashed red. Her eyes widened as she looked at the problem, 'No energy?!'

No one else seemed to have any energy either, not that their suits had the power to defeat the monster. The rouge then raised it's sword once more above Lemino and bought it down.


	3. Chapter 3

'Where am I?' Lemino thought. 'Am I dead?'

She still felt the warmth of the sun and the breeze of the air. Even the ground felt soft and comfy. Normally she would be terrified but instead she felt at peace. Except she then realized that everything around her was quite dark. She then opened her eyes, slowly, the sun blinding her temporarily but she continued to look at the shadow in front of her. Simeron. He was holding back the rouge's sword which was just centimeters from her face. Her IS has also dispersed and was in it's closed form. If it was open then the sword would've sliced her clear in half.

She then watched as the instructor somehow managed to push the unmanned IS a few feet away while continuing to hold his weapon. The sword that Lemino had dropped earlier when she fell. The student then slowly got up from the lack of energy and all of the pain. She then backed away to where the instructors were helping the others up. "C'mon we have to go. He'll hold that thing off." She breathed as the instructors then started to help the others up and they retreated. They continued to run back to the sidelines where they would be safe from the duel that Simeron and the rouge were having.

"Instructors. What is the status report."

"Not going well. Everyone's wiped out pretty much and Simeron is holding the thing off. It's much stronger than a class ten." The commander breathed through the radio.

"Dammit! Are there any major injuries?"

"There are injuries but no major ones. Mainly lack of energy and some cuts." The commander continued.

"Can any of you go on and support the instructor?" The radio continued to transmit.

"Not really. We're retreating while we can with Simeron holding that thing off before we are all wiped out."

"Alright. Reinforcements will be there shortly." The radio then cut out for a few seconds before it responded again, "Scratch that. We got another unknown coming in. We'll help you when possible." The radio then cut out completely this time. Most of the instructors crouched on the sidelines to get their energy back while those who were unable to fight were evacuate to get medical help. The group continued to watch as Simeron dashed around to dodge the attacks of the significantly larger IS.

Everyone watched as Simeron continued to lead the black IS away from them across the arena. Overall it mostly worked as he was nominated the target. While he was being attacked her was trying to figure out how to strike the neck to see if that will end the rampage of the unmanned rouge. "Another contact spotted!" Someone called as they looked up to the sky at the new IS. Instead of the black color of the rouge, this one blended in more with the sky from it's grey-white color. Zoomed shots of the new IS showed no visible pilot making the assumption that it was also unmanned.

The new addition then started to slow down for a landing. Simeron noticed this and pushed the black rouge into the landing path of the grey IS, making the two crash into each other. This made the black Is be grinded into the dirt while the other skidded across the dirt unbalanced before slamming into the wall. Simeron continued to have the sword raised as he slowly walked towards the black rouge to make sure it was dead. His idea actually worked for the other IS took the head clear off and what was left was a decapicated IS with wires stringing out of the neck. He then picked up the separate head and looked at it, 'This looks nice. I might as well keep it in my collection.'

He then put the head down to collect it later and raised the sword while pointing it at the unmoving IS against the wall. The Is was developing what looked to be steam but he decided to find that out later as the IS then shifted. Expecting it to get up Simeron went into a defense stance but found that the IS instead chose to lay down on it's side. He waited a little longer for another action by the grey IS while grabbing another weapon from the black rouge.

Lemino and some of the instructors then came over to support but Simeron waved them to stay back and be careful. Lemino's sword was still summoned which prevented her energy from charging as fast but Simeron handed it back as he lifted the sword he collected from the other IS. The grey Is didn't seem to have any visible weapons summoned. Instead of Lemino taking the sword and go into defense, it disappeared as soon as it left his hand so she can regain what was left of her energy that needed charging.

They continued to look at the last enemy that was still steaming. The group listened closely and head the pilot mutter something, "So warm... i think i'll just take a nap."

This confused everyone as some lowered their weapons. Lemino yawned tiredly. Hopefully they didn't have to deal with this other Is because the other one decimated them and tired everyone out. But that made her wonder why Simeron showed no signs of being tired. Was he even human at all. The grey IS shifted again but then stopped moving. For some reason this IS also seemed tired. For some reason that no one knew of. Simeron then held the scavenged sword at the ready while he then approached the IS. It then sat up once more.

The two then stared off at each other, watching and waiting. The instructors and other students shifted, trying to get a better view of the situation. The pilot of the IS then spoke again with it's head tilted, "Cricket?"

"Cricket?" Another instructor then asked in confusion

"It is you cricket!" The pilot then picked Simeron off the ground and started to hug him. This bought more questions then answers as Lemino and the others continued to glare from a distance.

"Alright! Put me down already before you kill me." Simeron cried as the IS obliged. He landed on his feet despite being raised in the air and crushed. He swore the pilot somewhat laughed at this too.

"So um. Thank you and all for destroying that other IS and saving us from it's onslaught. But who exactly are you?" Lemino asked. The others that were still there also had the same confusion.

"IS? You mean the landing pad?" The pilot asked.

"Are you blind or something? If it were a launchpad there would be tons of damages and likely deaths!" Said one of the students.

"But it looked like a landing pad up there..."

"Define what your landing pad looks like." The student sighed wither her hand on her face.

"Anywho to the other question. Who exactly are you?" The teacher then asked

The pilot then thought for a bit, "Err.. This is the Qualzin IS Academy right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Alright. That's good. Now I know I didn't land at the wrong academy. I'm a transfer student." The pilot replied.

"Transfer? You aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." The teacher said.

"We'll talk more on that later. For now we should tend to injuries and clean the bodies out of the arena." Simeron then cut the conversation off. With that medical teams came and took the heavily injured while those who weren't so much injured only got a few bandages. Lemino then sighed and looked at her infinite stratos in it's closed form before whispering to it, "You did well. Let's continue on next time." She then looked back up and exited the medical room and headed back to her room. She then flopped on her bed and continued to look at her IS bracelet. Of course she didn't share a room with anyone because there wasn't that many people attending this year or were at some other school or event. Her phone then blipped and she read the notification from the school.

"Looks like i'm sharing with the new transfer. Guess it'll be good to make more friends and get to know her." Lemino sighed as she put away the phone. She then looked at the info of the transfer, or what was there or provided for privacy. It was mainly only her name and age and what IS she has. But with her knowing quite a bit about IS's from her father she still didn't recognize the IS she was using. 'Cyana huh.' She thought as she looked at the sunset. Someone then knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said as she heard the door open and someone walked in. She didn't recognize her so she suspected it was the transfer. Upon closer look Lemino found that she had bright blue eyes and hair. Matches with her name.

"Yo." She waved and sat up as the transfer walked into the rest of the way. The two then sat down together in silence.

It was a bit akward between them before Lemino glanced at Cyana and spoke, "So uh. What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno. Plus I can't really stay here that long." She replied.

"What do you mean you can't stay here for that long? We are sharing the room." Lemino reassured.

"It's not that I don't want to share with you it's just that i'd rather not crush everything in the room. Or fall through the floor. Or smash the roof."

"Trust me. The floor is perfectly sturdy. Plus how do you even smash the roof?" She was confused on Cyana's reply.

Cyana then sighed and looked away, "Well. How do I explain this."

Lemino leaned forward to listen. Cyana then looked at her, "You're the daughter of the founder of MCI right?"

"Yea, why is that?" She continued to listen.

"Have you ever heard of the Peregrine Project right?" Cyana asked, staring into the eyes of Lemino.

She then thought for a while, "I think i've heard a bit of it. They didn't really tell me much but the project was shut down from a disaster. The project was this one IS but I don't know who the test pilot is. And they never really let me see this IS either because I was young at the time and soon forgot about it. Hold on how do you know about that?!"

"I was the test pilot." Cyana stated absently.

Lemino then went silent. Cyana continued. "The project was sabotaged by one of the people who had a grudge against your father and decided to take it out on the members of the project. Although I don't regret or have a grudge against that man because with some help from your father we were able to get the IS to disperse into it's closed form. Although the downside is that it's only for a short while. Although I don't mind it plus i'm now the fastest pilot alive." Cyana stated somewhat cheerily.

"Well that's good." Lemino said. Glad that it all had worked out.

"It looks like my closed time is up so i'll have to go. I'll be fine if you're worried." Cyana said as she stoop up and started to walk to the door.

"Hey Cyana. Where exactly did you transfer from?" Lemino then asked out of the blue.

"Somewhere very, very cold."

"Where would that be?"

"Well my stuff is now coming after they finally got the engines working. Go off that."

"Somewhere cold enough to freeze the engines of something?"

"Antartica." Cyana then responded before exiting.

Lemino stared after her, "Damn. Why would she be there?" Lemino then saved the thought for later and shut off the light, going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Morning -**

Lemino sighed as she smashed her alarm clock off. She then yawned and looked at the bed across from her to which no one slept. She somewhat panicked before remembering that Cyana had left the night before for specific reasons. But where did she go? She then got up and got ready as usual with a shower before heading out for a quick morning walk for it was early. Maybe she'd find her roommate along the way. She continued to walk along the sidewalks before she noticed the unusual wind pattern. Looking up she spotted Cyana flying around at fast speeds doing stunts. Her IS was also quite silent.

She continued to stare in awe at the IS that was made by her father's company with the help of others likely. She watched as her roommate continued to accelerate even faster than she thought before she ascended to the clouds above. Lemino continued to watch before spotting Cyana descend through the clouds at a high rate of speed. She then watched as she flipped into an upright position and landed with her metal feet making a soft clunk. She then started to clap her hands, "That was beautiful. When did you learn to do that at such rates of speed?"

"Just this one person who trained me. It's not that hard actually once you get used to it." Cyana replied.

"Anyways it's almost time for breakfast. Were you up for just that?"

"Nah. It's just jet lag or whatever." She responded.

Lemino then nodded, "Well i'm going to go get something to eat. Are you able to close your IS?"

Cyana then looked at her wrist, "How far away is it?"

"Only inside to the left." She responded.

"Is it busy?"

"Not at this time no. It's never busy in the mornings and no one else is up until a while later." Lemino said. Cyana nodded and continued to look at her wrist.

"Alright lets go. I should have enough time to get something." Cyana responded as she walked some of the way before closing her IS and running inside with Lemino. She of course got what she usually got and watched what her roommate would get. The two then walked back outside and sat down somewhere to open their lunches. Lemino looked at Cyana and what she got. It seemed to be a breakfast burrito, a bagel, and a box of juice.

"Not eating much?"

"Well you see the arctic is grueling and there is not much to eat. I'd rather not eat too much and have it come up later." Cyana replied before taking a bite of her food.

Lemino shrugged and dug into her own food. She did have a point. A few seconds passed before Cyana then put down her food. She turned to her in confusion as Cyana then started to glow and changed back into her IS. Cyana then continued eating her food with the metal hands of the suit as if nothing happened. "Y'know I might have a few ideas on how to help you with this." Lemino said as she knocked on the armor.

"It's fine. I can do _most_ things by myself. Although navigating small buildings is quite hard." The transfer responded.

"Well the rooms should be big enough to house an IS. After all some people have summoned their IS's in class so you should be fine navigating the buildings. It's just the problem of doorways."

"And a few other small things inside a building."

"I'm sure I can help with that too." Lemino assured

"Actually I don't think you can... Doing daily things like taking a shower and disposing of waste has never been so complicated." Cyana sighed.

She sighed deciding not to push it, "Well if you need any help just ask alright."

"Thanks. Although that does bring the question..."

This made her curious, "What?"

"Well I am quite silent I think i'll just stay somewhere and use my scope." Cyana continued to speak to herself.

"What is it?"

"Oh y'know. Classes. It'd be quite odd with a giant IS sitting next to you or blocking your view." She finally replied.

"Yea that would be odd. Although if you are in class you would learn better. And you can hear what they are saying." Lemino said.

"Long range mic. I can hear just fine from outside. Speaking of class aren't you supposed to be going right now?" Cyana rejected.

Lemino then looked at a nearby clock and then bolted to class, throwing away her finished meal. Once she knew she would make it to class she stopped running. However Cyana instead took flight and landed somewhere else. Presumably in a tree or on top of a building. Or behind a hill in a sniper position. Her vision then changed from it's normal bright colors to a black and while, showing that she was cloaked. She then used another ability she had to find which class she was supposed to go to and homed in with her mic and scope. The teacher then did the normal speech of a new transfer student and the student then sat down at a desk. 'Good. It actually works.' Cyana thought as she followed along in class from afar, yet present right there in class.

 **\- Class 05 -**

Lemino sighed as she continued on in the class taking notes. She was wondering how to get Cyana to sleep in the room rather than who knows where. The thing was getting the IS to fit inside the room. Sure it was big enough to summon things like an arm and weapon but nothing else. The student then shook her head again to regain focus on class. They'll find a solution later. The day dragged on as usual with combat class and learning on IS's and tactics. Even Cyana almost fell asleep despite her being outside and having multiple distractions. The bell then chimed, waking both of them and the others back up as they stretched and walked out of the class to do whatever they had to do.

The two students then met in the most logical place to meet, in the arena. It would be odd for an IS to be walking around outside so it was logical to talk in the arena. "Well that was more boring than I expected. Even the arctic was more interesting." Cyana remarked.

Lemino nodded in agreement. A whistling was heard as the two then jumped back to something falling from the sky. A crate. The dust cleared and Cyana read what was on the side, 'There's no problem that can't be solved without unreasonable amounts of explosives. If the engines don't work, just launch it out of a cannon.'

"Oh hey my stuff's here." She remarked as she then opened the crate to check the contents. She then picked up a box with a note on it, 'A small gift for you.'

She then opened it in confusion and showed to Lemino to see if she knew what it was. She only shrugged and Cyana closed the box and flipped the note to see if anything was on the other side. Nothing. She sighed and put the box back in the crate after making sure everything was inside. Wondering where to put the crate the two students looked at it. Lemino sighed as she then walked over to the small crate and picked it up. "Guess i'll go put it in the room and figure out what that one gift was."

Cyana nodded as she watched her take the crate back to the room. After managing to get the box into the room without much questioning she opened it and read the note from the gift. 'Alright no instructions. Just send a gift with no instructions on how to use it.' She sighed. She then opened the box to see if there was any instructions in there but there was still nothing. Lemino started to get frustrated before she closed the box and put it back in the crate, closing that also.

* * *

 **\- Simeron -**

Simeron walked through the halls, minding his own business. His phone then buzzed and he took it out and answered it, "Yes?"

"I need some help."

"Help? What is it that you need help with? And it better not be something idiotic like opening a jar." He muttered.

"It's not that I need help figuring out what the fuck came with this box." The voice replied.

"Language. Plus can't we figure this out later. It's dark out and almost time for curfew." Simeron remarked.

The other end only groaned, "Fine goodnight." The call then cut of and Simeron started to pocket his phone once more.

It then buzzed again and he answered it, "What now?"

"Might want to reconsider what you said." The phone replied.

"Look Coshai. I don't quite get what i'm supposed to do. Plus as I said it's late at night and i'd rather not get misunderstood." Simeron growled.

"Alright but get it done soon. If it's not done then who knows what will happen. And it will not be good." The other end hung up.

Simeron then finally pocketed his phone and looked out of the window for he was now in his room. He then muttered to himself, "I don't plan on letting that happen."

 **\- Cyana -**

She then walked in before closing the door behind her. She then greeted Lemino and walked over to the crate, "Hey i'm going to take a quick shower kay?"

"Sure. Not like i'm using it." Lemino said. Cyana then grabbed a change of clothes from the crate. She then picked up the box once more and looked at the item. Upon taking it out and observing it a bit more she found it had a small switch that they hadn't noticed. 'I wonder.' She then flicked the switch to it's other position and the object started to glow blue in select areas. Lemino turned around to look at Cyana before shielding her eyes from a blast of light. When she was sure it was safe to look Lemino glanced once more, "Cyana?"

Her roommate then groaned as she lifted herself off the floor, "How long was I out?" She questioned before she looked at the timer.

"Huh? It's going up instead of down."

"Lemme see." Lemino then got up and walked over to check. For sure the timer was going up. Cyana then found the device on her left upper arm and she flicked the switch and watched the time start to go down. Turning it back on she watched it go up once more. Experimenting further she summoned her IS weapon and the timer continued to rise. Closing it she grabbed the note from the box and looked at it. The two students then noticed that the note was folded and it had writing on the inside.

She then read the note, 'I see you have activated the gift. This note was sealed with a special material to make it see flat and be unable to open. This gift is a Zero point reactor and whe turned on for the first time sends out a burst of energy. Although that will not be the case for later occurrences. This mean you can have your IS stay in it's closed for without having to worry, plus the reactor is completely waterproof and can take a large beating. Although the IS will stay closed for as long as you want as long as the reactor is on. If you turn it off then the timer will start counting again. If you're wondering the reacotr does not need any charge for it makes it's own energy. Anyways take care.'

The two sighed in relief and Lemino spoke, "Well that makes things much easier now doesn't it."

"Yea. Now I don't have to worry about close time. Well i'm going to go take a shower for it's what I came here for." Cyana replied as she then grabbed her change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. Lemino nodded and then went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Weeks later -**

Brightness. Screaming, and quite a bit of dust kicking was all that Simeron could use to describe what was going on. Of course it was a school training camp but still. He would've expected the camp to be further into the forest rather than on the beach with a nearby forest. lemino was enjoying herself while floating along in the water. A wave then washed over her and she stood up. It seemed Cyana had decided to splash her. Lemino smirked before sending a jet of water back at her only for a blue barrier to generate from her bracelet that she raised up.

"Hah! Shields." Cyana laughed. She then exclaimed as she was then splashed back after lowing the barrier. Before they knew it they had started a splash war. Other students also joined in, some bringing water guns and others bringing buckets. The waters were then filled with students, splashing, play fighting, and other things. and hopefully it didn't escalate to where IS's came out. "You adapt pretty quickly." Lemino laughed as she sent another wave of water at Cyana.

"Course I do. I was in the arctic for a while so I had to." Cyana replied while sending a wave back.

"What were you doing in the arctic?" Lemino questioned, quite interested in her reason.

Cyana rubber the back of her head, "Well you see. We got these reports of something in the arctic from satellite pictures so they sent me with a group of people to check it out. I also did some of the heavy lifting because I was one of the only people with IS's. Because y'know. Most of them were male."

"Oh..." Lemino stared.

"Well they needed me anyways because I was able to lift things." Cyana replied. She then yawned, "I think the fight's pretty much over should we go land side?"

"Sure." She responded as the two started to swim back.

* * *

Simeron walked through the forest having a small nature walk. There was also likely more things to see. An idea then came to mind, 'Yea i'll do that tonight.' He then continued on through the greenery, placing upright sticks to mark where he was. He continued to walk along the forest before finding a large rock where he could work. Laughing inside his mind, he remembered where the rock was before he went out to go gather things.

The two students look up at the open sky from a hidden spot they found. It was quiet too as the two talked together. Cyana then tuned to her friend, "Hey. Do you love anyone? Or like have a crush?"

Lemino blushed, "W-what do you mean?"

"I'm asking if you love anyone." Cyana replied.

She only turned away nervously. Cyana continued to pry and leaned in, "You do don't you. Who is it, hmm?"

She then looked back at Cyana before pushing her away, "You have to say yours first!"

Cyana's face then turned red from not expecting this. 'The tables have turned!' Lemino thought as she smirked, waiting for an answer.

Her friend then stood up, letting out a chuckle, "Well you see-" She then looked at Lemino with a glint in her eyes, "I love everyone."

"Wait? Whaaaa? Are you serious?" Lemino's mind was broken by this response.

"You see. I love everyone. Some I love to hang out with, Some I love to avoid. Others i'd love to punch in the face." Cyana responded, holding a finger up during each point.

Lemino then started to pout, "But that isn't even close to what you said! You asked if I had a crush on someone!"

"Guess I did... Hey when did it become so dark?" Cyana then looked back up at the sky.

"Huh. When did it?" Lemino thought.

"Hey! Want to take a quick walk in the forest before we run out of time?" Cyana then asked.

Lemino only looked up scared at her. "L-lets just head inside. Yea. Inside."

"Aww. You don't want to tell ghost stories in a forest? C'mon it'll be fun. Plus i'll be there too!" Cyana then sneered.

"I'm not scared!" Lemino said sternly as she then stood up. Cyana then smiled and got up as the two then ran to reach the forest. They then slowed down to a walk as they entered and then they started to tell stories.

Lemino then laughed as she continued to listen to Cyana's story, "And then the guy put down his phone and headed to the store. He then found his friend still looking at the aisles. 'Why are you still trying to buy clothes at the soup store!'"

"Because i'm at the Soup store!"

"You don't buy clothes at the Soup store!" Cyana continued to tell the story. The two continued to walk through the forest and laugh. Cyana then spoke again, "Well that's the story. Any other stories you have?"

"Nah. I've already told mine and I think we should head back now."

"Yea, you're right... Well that's going to be a problem." Cyana then stated with an edge in her voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked albeit terrified.

"Take a look around. It's dark and I don't even know where we are!" Cyana whimpered. The two then slowly headed back in the direction they came from, hoping to arrive back at the camp. The crunching of leaves and other parts of the terrain sounded under their shoes as they slowly looked around and walked. Shrieking then sounded nearby but still distant and they froze. Booming sounded after.

The two hugged tighter and Cyana whimpered, "I don't wanna die!"

* * *

 **\- Camp -**

The bell then chimed. Students then started to cheer where they were and teachers started to light campfires. A shrill whistle also sounded with a giant boom following as fireworks were launched. Students continued to cheer as they started to gather near the camp fires on the beach. After a few minutes and all of the students had gathered around one of the scattered campfires did the cheering stop with the fireworks. Instead it was replaced with students laughing and making s'mores. A scream then sounded in the distance and many of the students nearby looked in the direction it came from.

The teachers also had a concerned look on their faces. Minutes passed as one of the teachers then started to walk in the direction. Soon more screaming followed and the teacher quickened her pace. She then stopped to watch as trees started to fall. Two people then flew out of the trees, tripping from the change of hard terrain to soft and sinking sand. A third person then jumped out backwards while shooting at the trees. A giant IS looking thing also charged out with it's death-like purple color.

 **\- minutes earlier -**

The shrieking then stopped and Lemino sighed, "Good grief. It's just the midnight scream and celebration."

"W-what's that supposed to do and why?" Cyana asked traumatized.

"Well they always do it for tradition or something like that." Lemino replied with fear still in her voice. Shuffling sounded behind them and immediately froze again from fear with their faces grim. The two slowly turned around to see a monster covered in leaves, bark, and some rocks. It also had a skull for a face.

"NOOOOO." Cyana then screamed and her sword then summoned as she bought it in horizontal and slashed the monster. She then started swinging her sword wildly before stopping, "Is it gone?"

"I-I think so." Lemino responded in fright. A deep ghoulish moan then seeped through the trees behind them and they turned to see something that resembled an IS. It was also heavily deformed with a green black color and glowing purple accents. Cyana screamed once more and the two then started to run, swatting away excess branches. With all of the tree roots hanging out Cyana then tripped. Instinctively Lemino stopped and grabbed her. Once she stabilized the two started to run once more.

"This is not what I had in mind for a walk in the forest!" Lemino screamed.

"This isn't what I imagined either!" Cyana responded as the two continued to sprint besides each other.

Cyana started to breathe heavily, as did Lemino as they continued to run. "How did such a peaceful day turn into a nightmare?!" Cyana cried.

"You're the one who wanted to come out here!" Lemino reminded.

"I meant it as a peaceful walk not this!" She objected.

"Just focus on running instead of talking!" Lemino cut off as she ran ahead. Cyana only whimpered in response and sprinted faster to catch up.

Despite the pounding behind them they heard a third person besides them, "What the heck did you guys do?!"

"We didn't do anything Cricket!" Whined Cyana a she turned to the third person.

"My name isn't Cricket already! It's Simeron. Plus why didn't you guys summon your IS's?" Simeron scolded.

"I left mine in the room." Lemino breathed.

"How do you expect me to summon it while running in such a small area?!" Cyana remarked.

"Ghak. Fine just continue running forward. Once we exit the trees i'm going to hold it off. After that get your IS summoned." Simeron said. The two nodded with Cyana nodding hesitantly. However Lemino thought on how she was going to cross the distance of all the sand and navigate the building and back. Especially when already being out of energy and breath. They looked ahead and immediately tripped from the change in terrain. Simeron jumped away, leading the monster whatever it was for it surely wasn't an IS. The thing continued to clumber after him into the beach water, only stopping after following for a little bit. It continued on to let out a demonic whine. He used this time to observe the IS but it wasn't for long.

The IS became more angry as it then pulled out a gun and started to fire a sickly purple beam. The instructor continued to swim through the water, occasionally diving before Cyana then arrived in her IS. Swinging her sword she slashed horizontally and smacked it away onto the sand. She then exclaimed in victory, "That'll keep them down for a while thinking." Her glorified face then turned to confusion and fear when the IS limply got up, the arm she struck hanging and the head at an odd angle.

Simeron then turned to her from his lower position, "Cyana. Knock it deep into the water for a sec."

"How deep?" She questioned as she raised her sword for another strike.

"Deep enough so it covers it but we can retrieve it later." Simeron remarked. She then nodded in acknowledgement and charged forward. Purple beams continued to burn through the air in attempt to take out the charging IS but it wasn't good enough as Cyana then jumped to the side and shoulder rammed it into the water. The demonic IS then let out another pained screech as it fell into the water, sparks flying. A small fire erupted from the explosion but the water quickly put it out. Other teachers then walked up to the scene while the others kept the onlooking students at bay. The chief principal then walked up through the sand and addressed the duo, "What's the report Simeron?"

"An attack from some type of IS. I'll need to pull it out of the water to get a better look. Cyana was already standing in the shallow water, poking at the thing with her blade. Hearing Simeron she dragged it out of the water for observation. Simeron and the chief then looked at the dead IS. "Something's not right." The chief breathed.

"Very not right."


End file.
